1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a ball-point pen which can be used for writing as well as correcting what is wrong.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the correction fluid is a useful and efficient tool for correcting what is wrong. However, the correction fluid sold on the marketplace is contained in a plastic bottle so that one must purchase and carry a bottle of correction fluid in addition to a writing implement thereby wasting money and making it inconvenient to use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a ball point pen with correction function which ray obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to a ball point pen with correction supply.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a ball point pen with correction supply which includes a tubular holder having an upper end formed with a neck provided with an inner circular flange and a circular recess above the circular flange, a correction fluid container having a lower end snugly-fitted into the circular recess and bearing against the circular flange an upper tubular member configured to engage with the neck, a reservoir tube fitted within the tubular holder having an upper end extending through the circular flange to abut against a lower end of the correction fluid container, and a cap engageable with a lower end of the tubular holder and an upper end of the upper tubular member.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a ball-point pen with correction fluid which is simple in construction and low in cost.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.